


Scary

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, batim if you squint, idk - Freeform, it's a drabble, jump scare maybe, made it when resting on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Virgil plays a horror game.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Scary

Why did Virgil decide to play a scary game? Because he liked the music YouTubers have made based off the game? Is it because of the aesthetic of it? Is it the playthroughs he's watched?

Yes. To all those questions.

And now curiosity on how it feels to play the game took over him and he bought it.

Bad idea. The sound design is too good. The setting it set up pretty well. And by having watched playthroughs of the game, his anxiety raises when he remembers the jump scares. 

Luckily, he isn't playing alone.

"Maybe you have to go around. Does the door open?" Roman, who Virgil is sitting on, tries to be helpful.

"Get closer," Janus says, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up. I've gone close!" Virgil argues with Janus. Roman titters. Once again, Virgil moves his character closer. Both Virgil and Janus jump at the sudden scare. Virgil more, while Janus pretend he didn't.

Roman wraps his arms around Virgil's waist. "Don't worry, I've got you, my sweet." This calms Virgil down. 

"Heh. Told-"

"Don't you dare!" Virgil says while he watches as his character falls through the floor. 

"Told you so," Janus goes for it anyways. 

Virgil growls. Roman rests his head on Virgil's back. 

"It's the next level," Roman says. Somehow, he knows this game. "Maybe you should take a break." 

"Ah good idea!" Virgil agrees, putting down his controller. He gets up, Roman letting go. "Let's take a break."

"We should definitely not cuddle at all," says Janus, looking over his gloved fingernails. 

Roman beams. "Good idea!!" He takes both Virgil's and Janus's hands into each his own, and drags them to his bedroom. 

They cuddle all through the night, Roman hugging both Virgil and Janus on either side.

**Author's Note:**

> Just started playing Bendy and the Ink Machine. I like it a lot.


End file.
